1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a combination of bracket for supporting a cantilevered hanger, such as those upon which carded merchandise is hung, and a cantilevered tag holder upon which a label bearing information relating to the merchandise suspended from the hanger may be placed.
2. Prior Art
It is common practice to display carded merchandise by hanging it from horizontal hangers. The hangers are usually welded to a wire frame structure such as shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,626,061 and 2,802,576, or they may be supported by brackets which are either mounted on perforated display boards as shown in commonly owned U.S. Pat. No. 3,897,926 or clipped onto horizontal bar structures. The bracket disclosed in the latter patent has met with considerable success because the hanger is resiliently mounted so that it can be deflected sideways to reduce the occurrence or severity of personal injuries to those unwittingly coming into contact with the hanger, yet the hanger will be centered again when contact terminates.
It has been found useful to provide tag holders upon which sales or inventory information relating to the carded merchandise can be placed. Thus, U.S. Pat. No. 2,626,061 discloses a vertical panel for this purpose located at the rear of a structure supporting two wire hangers. Where there are a number of hangers close together and/or the hangers are very long, it is not practical to place the tags at the rear of the hangers. Thus, U.S. Pat. No. 2,802,576 suggests cantilevering one long tag holder out over a row of hangers with wires welded to the rear of the supporting structure. In another approach, U.S. Pat. No. 4,013,252 suggests that the upturned end of the hanger be flattened to provide a place for attaching a label. This patent, together with U.S. Pat. No. 4,104,817, also suggests that indications can be provided along the length of the hanger shank of the amount of merchandise remaining on the hanger, which is useful in inventory control.
The object of the present invention is to provide improved means for displaying information related to carded merchandise hung from hangers which are resiliently mounted in brackets to reduce the possibility of injury to those coming into inadvertent contact with the hanger.
It is also an object of the invention to provide such information displaying means without interfering with the normal stocking and removal of merchandise from the hanger.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a hanger bracket having integral means for supporting the means for displaying the information.